Curious warlock of sabato (teen version)
by Patroclusdownthestreet
Summary: What happens when a loc loving stud gets sucked up into the game on the first anniversary, follow the story here, a twin story will be posted under rated M and will contain a boatload of smut! Please review!


Curious warlock of sabato

My name is valentine A. Capulet, seventeen years old, amazing body, captain of the swim and basketball teams. I stand six two with a perfect six pack big pecs huge biceps and an overall great bod, black hair, amber eyes and a deep tan. I have four obsessions: 1 working out, 2 myself, 3 sex, and 4 legend of the cryptids, while the first the are to be expected of a horny teenage hunk the fourth is my guilty pleasure of sorts, my oldest and best friend marn n traduced me to it and its become one of my obsessions, it's a totally awesome iOS app and apparently I'm great at it cuz I have about 30 great 13-16 power URs wait I'm rambling... Well anyway this is the bizarre self recording diary of what happened to me, it all started at my swim meet...

I bounced once, twice, a third time and leapt the dive was perfect I came up from the water and saw my scores 9.0 9.3 and 9.1 I grinned and looked at the relays going on across the pool, I managed to see some of my team mates in the lead before I swam to the edge and out, I checked on the guys in the stand and gave a bit of encouragement before heading to the showers, by the time it was all over I waltzed out of there with half a dozen medals around my neck, I decided to walk home, the night was warm and I was just wearing my open varsity jacket and sweats, I pulled out my phone as I was cutting through the park, I hit the loc app and a present page open celebrating the 1st birthday, I got a special card curious witch of sabato, damn that was a smoking hot babe, butt then everything crazy started happening my phone burst into golden light until it was a solid golden rectangle of light, and then there was a wind coming from beneath me, it picked me up into the air, I looked down trying to keep my balance as I floated, a circle of gold had opened up in the concrete like a hole from looney toons, and suddenly the wind that had been floating me reversed and I was thrown down into the endless light, I tumbled in free fall until I suddenl straightened out,and then I saw what I was falling toward, a cylinder of smething, suddenly I was enveloped by it, falling down a tunnel of cards and gold light, I recognized them from my game and then I saw someone else, the witch I had gotten as a present, she was flying towards me screaming, she had a cake in her hands and her outfit which was extremely sexy witch armor I was admiring her physique until we crashed into each other, when I woke I felt grass tickling my naked body, I tried to remember what had happened but found I had no memories, I was completely coherent, I knew my name and all but... I opened my eyes, above me I saw a beautiful lucid sky, I looked down and saw my amazing body laying on a rolling hill, I sat up and noticed a few things, firstly that I am a fucking stud, secondly that there was a witches hat and an iphone next to me, and third that I was someplace I didn't belong. I picked up the hat and set it on my head and felt a buzzing all around me, there was a puff of smoke and then I was wearing something... It was similar to armor, though it looked better for a strip club than battle, but damn it made me look hot, with the hat on my head the armor started on my shoulders while one was bare the other had a stylized pauldron with a big blue jewel set beneath a fancy skull,

My left arm was bare to the wrist where there was a black armor bangle matching the rest, and the other arm had three small leather belts binding my Bicep and showing it off, then at my chest there were two bat wing like folds of metal which rapped around the bottom of my pecs on either side to just below the nipple, covering my genitals and ass was a plate that wrapped around from my genitals to the small of my back in a U-shape, in back it came up in a spike fitting perfectly , while it left most of my ass bare it covered my crack though only a strip of fabric hid my hole, for the spike sprouted two more small metal wings which fit against my lower back, it in front it came around my balls and cock in a diamond shaped cup, there were metal grieves similarly designed which ran up to my thigh, the spike it came to setting just beneath my hip bones, they went all the way to my feet which were covered in metal shoe armor that came to a sharp point, quite an elaborate and beautiful and especially sexy outfit. I picked up the phone and turned it on and a picture of me in this armor came up, I was surrounded by gold light and cards, at the top it said (gratitude) curious warlock of sabato within an hour I had figured out had to use magic. It was kind of amazing, with a word I could bring up a wind, strike down with lightning, it was tiring but somehow amazing. But now the sun was beginning t set and I was going to have to stop sooner or later and make camp, I was crossing though a particularly thick area when I suddenly came into a small clearing And then sitting behind it was a woman, she was sitting on a read leather and black metal throne/love cushion. She was beautiful she had incredibly pale skin but in the shades of ear night it seemed light blue, she had a small elfish face with huge blue eyes and long lashes, her hair fell I cascades over one shoulder, she had huge sharp ears that erupted from the rolls of ebony and went back along her head, she had along thin, tantalizing neck, which led to a very full beautiful figure, all held together n a leather bra, girdle, bracers, short shorts and boots. She was holding a wine glass and the ther was wrapped around her slim stomach just beneath her bust. She smiled and cocked her head, "welcome warlock, I've been waiting for hours now, I have a proposition I think you'll be interested in." I grinned at her "sure, I'm all ears, and other organs too if that's what your after." She laughed "my name is Geraldine, I am a bit of a caretaker for this world, the other residents are much to busy with they're own wars and quarrels to worry about those left behind. That is where I chose to step in with four of my friends. I created a seperate world from this one, a world where we offer sanctuary to those so need it, and use it as a head quarters for missions to help others." "Sounds amazing, but what could I possibly do?" "We'll firstly you have a lot of power in you, which will help. You have a good heart too, and are very adventurous which is a very good thing for some of this worlds tastes. As it stands there aren't enough of us to make a real difference, and becuase I have to be in my world most of the time to sustain it, I can't do much." "I'll help, until I know who I am and where I came from I have nothing else to do, so why not boost my awesomeness status even more."

Tbc

This will be posted twice once Under teen and once under mature, the t version will be all action and comedy, while the rated m version will be that Lu's a lot of bisexual smut. Please read and review! Also read my other stories and do the same most are under mature as well!


End file.
